The Little Things
by ktwolfman
Summary: Clark must hide his inner most feelings when Oliver comes to visit for a week.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Life's Good?

On this day Clark had two things on his mind; one he had a free day, and two Oliver. Since Oliver was not seen in about a year cause of Green Arrow and Queen Industries kept him busy. Today though Clark was bored so he texted him.

_Clark-hey_

He waited knowing that Oliver would never respond to the text. Then after a minute his phone vibrated. It was a text from Oliver!

_Oliver-hey, whats up?_

_Clark-nm just bored, also you coming to Smallville anytime soon?_

_Oliver-No I have too many reports to write and not enough time._

_Clark-Ok then, if you're ever coming then just call._

Clark closed his phone and was disappointed that he couldn't hang out or at least see him.

Clark hadn't talked to Oliver in a year and not to mention was lonely. All his friends lived in Metropolis, his mother in D.C. and even though he could just run to them, but he didn't want to be social. After about an hour of thinking to himself he heard the phone rang. He was confused someone had called.

"Hello?" Clark said questionably. "Hey there farm boy," It was Oliver! "Long time no talk or see," Oliver said. "So why did you call," Clark continued "is it casual or business?" Oliver laughed a little "Casual," he replied, "I made a schedule change so I can be in Smallvile for the next week or two." Clark almost hit the floor with his jaw. "But what about work?" Clark asked worried. "Don't worry about that." He said as he brushed off the question. "Do you wanna stay at my penthouse or do u wanna live at the farm while I'm there?" Oliver asked. "Um let's stay at the farm so that the city sounds doesn't bother me." Clark said. "Ok see you then, bye Clark." Clark closed his phone slowly still in disbelief. Oliver living with him for a week. He almost fainted from the thought.

Days Later…

Clark was thinking about Oliver again he was thinking how he had fell for his eyes. Even after all the girls he had been with Oliver had never left his mind.

Knocks at the door could be heard so Clark rushed down the stairs. When he opend the door he smiled big and exclaimed "Oliver it's good to see you haven't died yet." they both laughed at the joke, "Where do I put my stuff?" Oliver asked. "Over there," Clark pointed next to the cough in the next room. They both sat on the cough and had a couple minutes of silence.

"So how have you been up to man?" Clark asked to break the silence. "Just destroying corruption and stopping crime related business." Oliver said with distaste in his voice. " That's gotta be boring." Clark said trying to lighten Oliver a bit. "Wanna have a little fun tonight?" as Oliver said this he unbuttoned his suit to show his Green Arrow costume.

_God I love that tight suit he wears _Clark's thoughts moved to wonder what it looked like under the tight suit. He began to have a sensation but he fought it. He and Olive went to the penthouse so Oliver could grab his arrows and crossbows. After they were both suited up with their uniforms, they headed out to survey the city. "Why do we always want to stop crime?" Clark asked Oliver still admiring the leather suit. "To make the world a better place, duh." Oliver said in a friendly tone. "I know that but why do we enjoy it so much?" Clark asked in a more serious tone. "Well maybe we enjoy the sense of justice we get." Right as he said that a scream could be heard from a mile away so Oliver climbed on Clark's back and he ran to the scene.

"Let me go you brute!" the lady shouted as she struggled to break free from the kidnapper. "Hello there sir, you might want to let her go." Oliver said with his voice disguised. As he fired a flash bomb arrow, Clark got the woman away from harm and knocked out the kidnapper. After 10 robberies Oliver and Clark were exhausted so they returned back to the farm. "I'm going to shower and go to bed." said Oliver as he walked up the stairs. "Ok I'll be in the barn if you need me." When Clark got to the barn he had started looking up but he slowly went down till it hit the window of his bathroom. He was mesmerized by Oliver's shadow. After he left the shower Clark thought _Why do I have these thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lost in Thoughts.

That night Clark slept in the barn loft. He wasn't confused why he liked Oliver but he just wanted to be liked back. Clark couldn't get Oliver out of his mind. All he thought about was Oliver.

He went in the house after about 30 minutes of thinking about how he would tell Oliver that he liked him and that's all he could think about. When he wasn't even 20 feet away he could smell something good In the kitchen. "Mom? Are you home?" Clark asked loudly as he entered. "Nope unless I can change reality." Oliver replied with the usual joke. Clark couldn't stop from blushing at the sight of Oliver in an apron.

When he sat down at the table Oliver put a plate of eggs in front of him. "So where did you go last night?" Oliver asked while he sat down across the table. "Oh I um, fell sleep in the barn star gazing." _God I fail at lying, but hopefully he believed it, _Clark thought. "Fun, see any killer asteroids coming our way? Or did you smash them into oblivion already?" Joked Oliver. After a mostly silent breakfast Clark went upstairs to change into some new clothes. When he got out of the shower to change Clark dried off and put a towel around his waist. When he opened the door Oliver was about to say excuse me but he couldn't take his eyes off Clark. Clark moved past Oliver shyly trying to not touch him or at least to brush on him at the most. When Clark got down stairs Oliver was on the couch watching T.V.

When he stopped at the bottom of the stairs Oliver turned around and motioned him to come join him. He didn't want to resist. He wanted to confess his love for him and get it over with already.

"O-O-Oliver I have to tell you something." Clark said while stuttered uncontrollably. "I-I-I love you." As he said that he started blushing. Oliver had a look of shock on his face. Before Oliver could say anything Clark had ran from the embarrassment. He went to Chloe's apartment and knocked on the door. "Coming!" She shouted as she was walking to the door, he could hear her there. "Oh hey Clark, Why the sudden visit?" She asked confusedly because he hadn't talked to anyone in weeks.

He told her everything and how Oliver made him feel and that he liked him. "Ok so why did you run here?" She asked him questionably. "Cause I couldn't handle the pressure and embarrassment of returning to him." Chloe was understanding about sexuality and didn't ever care what a person was. "Well you need to talk to him you can't just ignore him while he is here." She made a good point, he couldn't avoid Oliver and he couldn't just run away. "You want a ride back to the farm?" She offered Clark. "Okay I could use that for time to think." Clark got into the car and all he thought about was how Oliver might hate him. When he got back at the farm he walked in the house to see Oliver still on the couch but he was sulking.

"Um hey I'm back." Clark said nervously as he waited for a response. "Hey about earlier Clark, I love you too." Clark almost fainted! He couldn't believe that Oliver playboy wanted a farm boy. "Since when did you realize this?" Clark wanted to know everything. "Well ever since I saw your face I fell in love." Oliver replied "And when have you started liking me?" Oliver asked back. "Well ever since I looked into eyes I couldn't stop thinking about you." Clark could barely keep the blushing hidden.

Oliver motioned for him to sit next to him. "Do you have anything else you want to say since we are along?" Oliver asked but I haven't told you the whole story." Clark went to explain all of his powers and all his history with kryptonians. He had told Oliver everything he had done and everything he regretted. Oliver was told it all.

"Man that's a lot for you age." Oliver said trying lightening the mood. "Yeah but I have a lot of friends for support so it was good." Clark responded back. "So would this be a date?" Clark asked Oliver with an extreme nervousness. "Not yet all we are missing is this." As Oliver said that he kissed Clark.

Clark didn't want to stop kissing Oliver. He loved the taste of Oliver and couldn't resist his soft lips. _God this shouldn't end_, Clark thought. Just then the door but rang and a knock was the door. _Damn,_ Clark thought.

Lois was at the door. Clark could hear her heart beat. As he broke up the lips he went to the door angry. "And how might I help you?" He said to her sarcastically. "Well Smallville someone told me Ollie was at your house and I wanted to talk to him." She said with a harsh tone.


End file.
